


Going Fast

by Stepany1234



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stepany1234/pseuds/Stepany1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo's need for speed has been getting out of control after her friends learn she's been participating in illegal drag races in the hidden streets of San Fransokyo. Despite her untouchable skills, will she listen to the ones that care for her the most and stop? Or GO even faster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Going fast. Speed. The feeling of ultimate risk and chance. It was all she lived for. Whether it was on her bike, or in her car, she had to go as fast as she could. Ever since she could remember, she was always against taking the easy slow way and going above the limits set for her. She wanted more. By desiring such, she found herself becoming the daredevil of the group. Calm and collected but always up for the challenge. She was Gogo Tomago.

“Okay, okay! Come on, guys! It’s over here!” Wasabi was acting like a child as he leapt and jumped, allowing his voice to reach a pitch not even himself knew was possible. 

Gogo popped her gum once again before putting down the wrench and following the others. She rubbed her neck to relieve her of any sore tension.

“Another all nighter?” Tadashi asked as he snuck his way by her side. They both followed the group out to the parking lot.

Gogo glanced up at him before chuckling. “Heh, yeah. Guess you can say that. I’ve shown my rough drafts to professor Callaghan said to change a few things and redo the design. I’m seriously drained,” she said as she stretched.

Tadashi laughed under his breath. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I still am stumped on what to come up with for my robotics project,” he shrugged with a nervous smile.

“Guess it does actually. Means all of us ‘geniuses’ are stuck,” she said as she used her fingers to resemble air quotes. 

“No kidding,” Tadashi snickered. 

“Okay, okay! Guys! This is it! The big reveal!” Wasabi flailed his arms in the air as he gathered the group together in the parking lot outside the campus lab. He turned to the group as each of them held their own individual expressions. “Are you guys ready?” Still the same expressions. It was silent to only the sound of Gogo’s bubblegum popping. “Okay! Here she is!” 

Wasabi moved aside to reveal a small car behind him. He jumped and giggled to himself before running to hug onto it. 

“Whoa, sweet. A car,” Fred managed to speak up before the others.

“Yeah, that’s awesome, Wasabi. Guess all that time saving up for it finally paid off,” Tadashi added.

“You bet! She’s finally all mine!” Wasabi smiled with a content sigh as he stared at the starry sky then back at his car.

“It was a heap of junk when you got it,” Gogo said, dryly. 

A disapproved snort came from Wasabi as he eyed Gogo. The others laughed.  
“Oh come on. It’s his first car and he bought it with his own money,” Honey Lemon hugged onto Gogo’s tense body. Leaning down to fully wrap her arms under the rebel’s arms. “Besides, Goo Goo, it was you that fixed it up for him!”

“I basically turned that scrap into an actual running car and may have added some extra stuff too,” she said under her breath before fidgeting out of Honey’s grasp. “And what did I say about the nicknames!” She grumbled.

She was then released with a quick peck on the cheek and immediately she rushed to the car. 

“I need this right now!” Gogo said after hearing the alarm go off on her phone. 

“W-what?!” Wasabi stuttered as Gogo leapt into his car. “Why?!” 

“I need to get somewhere and I parked all the way on the other side of the building. I don’t have time to walk,” she answered as she searched for the spare keys. A satisfied smile crossed her face as they fell from under the visor. Honey Lemon and Tadashi shared a concerned expression as Gogo peeled out of the parking lot, despite Wasabi practically charging after her. 

“You can’t do that!” Wasabi shouted before grumbling and walking in the direction she took his car.

“You think so?” Tadashi asked as he turned to Honey Lemon.

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure of it,” she said as she turned to a certain part of the city. “She’s still racing.”


	2. Goo Goo Monster

Gogo snored away deeper into dreamland as she laid flat on her stomach across her messy bed. A sudden banging at her door caused her to jolt and groggily stare at her alarm clock. She still hadn’t plugged it in yet. What was it even there for? Oh, right, Honey insisted she use it after buying it for her. Honey? Gogo wiped her mouth of any saliva and pushed herself up, she rubbed her arm out of frustration after seeing it had fallen asleep. Was she that tired that she fell asleep with her arm dangling over the side of the bed? She rubbed her arm and stumbled to the door that insisted on pissing her off. 

“Alright!” She shouted. 

Just as she snapped, the pounding faltered and waited for her to unlock the door. She rubbed her eye and scratched her hair before clicking the door open. Before it was even halfway open, the intruder pressed their way into the room by force.  
“Gogo! Why haven’t you answered my phone calls or replied to my texts?” Honey Lemon stood now in Gogo Tomago’s dorm. Gogo glanced around to see her roommates were long gone. Probably in class. She rubbed her head. 

“Damn it,” Gogo mumbled as she rubbed her hand through her hair. 

“Exactly! For you to ignore my calls is one thing,” she handed Gogo a thermos warmed by the hot chocolate inside. “But to miss your morning classes is another!” 

“We weren’t doing anything today anyway,” Gogo said as she kicked the door closed behind her and walked back to her bed. 

She could feel Honey’s stare from behind her but was both too tired and fed up to recognize it. She knew very well a lecture was heading her way. 

“Why didn’t you go to your classes?” Honey followed Gogo and by her tone, she could tell concern and interrogation was lingering. Gogo sat on her bed and took another sip from the thermos, all before catching Honey cross armed across from her. 

“Wow, you’re not even going to complain and make me clean my room?” Gogo said sarcastically from behind the thermos. Honey’s stare only hardened. Scary how she still managed to be cute, regardless of her angered state. Gogo let out a defeated grunt. “I slept in, okay?” 

“And why was that?” Honey asked, stepping forward. Gogo’s frustration was apparent but Honey pressed on regardless. She stared back at Gogo’s cold stare before watching her ignore the question. “Gogo!”

Nothing but a frustrated grunt was responded as Gogo pushed herself off the bed and walked to her desk. She set the thermos down and began going through her papers of ideas and blueprints. 

“You were out late drag racing again, weren’t you?!” Honey lectured, her voice reaching as high as the ceiling. Gogo bit her tongue and scrunched up her face as she remained silent. Choosing to give her back to her girlfriend. Honey Lemon saw how she was deliberately being ignored but disregarded and continued. In nothing but a tank top and shorts and socks, Gogo was tempted to run out of her dorm and leave the building. However, she remained. “You know how dangerous it is! It’s illegal and you could be arrested!” 

Gogo let out a heavy sigh and reached for the ipod connected to her stereo. Without a second thought she began blasting heavy rock into the room. She noticed the song was midway through but didn’t take any care to it. As long as it drowned out any other background noise. 

“Gogo, you and I both see those stories on tv about people being arrested or even worse, killed in those races!” Honey’s tone began to shift but through the loud music, it was hard to notice. “Next to bot fighting, it’s the most anticipated illegal action taking place in San Fransokyo! What if something were to happen to you?” By now, Gogo had sat in her chair and wheeled back and forth between her desk and file cabinet. She slammed it shut and returned to scribbling notes on her blueprints. 

“Gogo!”

Finally, the only strand holding Gogo back had snapped and she spun around, standing up abruptly to the point where her chair flew back. Like timing, the song ended and a slower acoustic song escaped the speakers. 

“Why is it such a problem!?” Gogo snapped. Honey fought hard to hold onto her hard expression but they both knew she was losing that battle. “You know that I won’t ever get caught because I don’t stay long enough to get busted by the cops-” Honey attempted to cut her off but lost the battle. “And, you know that I’m skilled enough to win in the top 5 every night and come home without a scratch on either me or my ride!”

“But you co-“

“So why are you making such a big deal out of this?!” Gogo lashed much louder than she anticipated and immediately caught herself. 

“Because I don’t want anything to happen to you!” Honey snapped back. By now, she too came off more emotional than she anticipated. She removed her glasses and sat down on the edge of Gogo’s unmade bed. Gogo’s heart sank instantly at the sight of her crying and couldn’t feel any more uncomfortable. For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of Honey’s sobs and the relaxing electric guitar coming from Gogo’s speakers. 

She reached forward but hesitated and began looking around her room frantically. She caught sight of her leather jacket resting on her chair and she quickly snagged it. Throwing it over her head, she charged towards Honey Lemon. She held it by the sides of the zipper and stood in front of the distressed girl.

“H-hey! Don’t cry!” She said but Honey wasn’t letting up. Gogo rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn’t avoidable. She took in a deep breath. “Hey!” She smiled. “Don’t cry! It’s the Goo Goo monster! You don’t want the Goo Goo monster to get sad too, do you?” Gogo said in the strangest voice she could muster up. She zipped the jacket over half her face and left only her eyes visible. Once she noticed Honey was calming down and curiously staring at her, she began throwing her arms in the air like a lunatic. “The Goo Goo monster…uh..grrr?” Gogo blurted out awkwardly. 

Honey’s laughter and contagious smile returned before she embraced Gogo tightly; giggling and rubbing her face into the leather. Despite the pleathery scent. 

“Oh Gogo,” she said as they broke apart to become face to face. 

“Sorry for snapping…I just-” Gogo stopped after realizing her jacket was still zipped over her mouth. She grumbled.  
Before she could react, Honey unzipped it herself and planted a soft kiss. She broke away to see Gogo still frowning. 

“I know you’re concerned-”

“Not just me,” Honey interrupted. “We all are, Gogo! You have to be careful with all this. If anything, I would wish you just would stop all together. It’s dangerous!” 

“Only to the people that don’t know what they’re doing!” She held her face and planted a kiss on her nose. Knowing very well it was one of Honey’s ticklish spots. She shrunk back and giggled; even causing Gogo to chuckle. 

“Just, promise me you won’t race? At least not for awhile?”

Gogo hesitated before finally giving in. “I promise,” she said with a sigh. 

They both held a stare before Honey decided to break the silence. 

“You know, your roommates aren’t here,” she said in a convincing tone. 

Gogo smirked. “Yeah?” She asked, instigating her to continue. 

“And we have some time,” Honey purposely held out her tone and brought Gogo closer and she began to lean in closer onto the bed. “You know what that means?”

“What?” Gogo said as she began to lean in. 

“Means we have time to get you to your next class!” 

Gogo fell face first onto the mattress with a “Oooff!” As Honey leapt to her feet and began gathering all the loose papers. Absentmindedly cleaning up the messy room. Gogo grumbled from under her leather jacket and fought against moving. 

“Come on, Goo Goo!”

A while after classes, the group made the agreement to meet up at Tadashi’s aunt’s coffee shop. 

“I don’t see why you guys are so stressed. You’re geniuses! You can come up with just about anything! And then make it!” Fred exaggerated his point while waving his sandwich in the air. “You could make something invisible if you wanted to!” He stopped and stared at his sandwich deeply as if he was hatching an idea. 

“It’s not that easy, Fred. It’s just like having writers block; only with science,” Wasabi said before sipping his coffee. 

“I just wish I could think of something. I know it’s under my robotics project,” Tadashi paused before removing his hat to scratch his head. “I just don’t know what exactly. It has to be something different and beneficial.” 

“Well, at least you don’t have Professor Callaghan breathing down your neck about designs and blueprints. He’s really helpful but I seriously need some time to just work without him revising my stuff!” Gogo said as she rested her head onto her folded arms. Honey Lemon responded while rubbing her back, flinching slightly at the touch of the cold leather.

“He’s been really getting on all of us about our projects. Seems like he really is keeping an eye out for,” Honey Lemon paused. “Something amazing and different.”

“Something useful,” Wasabi added. 

“Hey guys, how you doing?” Tadashi’s aunt stopped by the table with a tray of dirty dishes in hand. “How’s the studying going?”

“Not so good. We’re stumped,” Gogo replied. She began fiddling with her keys and grew fidgety. Wasabi recognized the gleam in her eye and knew what was on her mind. He hid behind his cup as he took another sip. Making the choice to stay quiet instead of calling her out. 

“Hey, aunt cass, where’s Hiro? I was hoping to finally introduce him to my friends,” Tadashi asked as he spun around in his chair. 

“He said something about going out to find some parts for a robot he’s building or something like that. I’m pretty sure he’ll be back in time to meet them. Would you all like to stay for dinner?” 

Before any could answer, Gogo stood up and headed for the door.

“Thanks but uh, I kind of have to be somewhere. I got a lot of work to do if I want to finish this project,” she smiled and thanked Ms. Hamada for everything before walking out the door of the coffee shop. Leaving a ringing bell and a slam to mask the loud chatter that elevated in the restaurant. It reminded Tadashi’s aunt how busy she really was. 

“Oh goodness, okay. Well, I gotta hurry and get back to work. Hope to see you all again soon!” She said before racing back to wait on tables. 

Tadashi sighed and sat up from his seat. “I better stay and help her out around here,” he said while adjusting his hat.

“Yeah, we’ll probably just head back to the lab on campus and try to smack the ideas out of our heads. We’ve got to come up with something!” Wasabi said as he and Fred began walking out towards the door.

“You don’t think,” Honey said as she stopped Tadashi.

“I’ve been pretty suspicious of Hiro lately with his bot fighting but haven’t really had any evidence to call him out on it yet. Pretty sure that goes for Gogo too,” Tadashi said as he gave Honey a knowing look. She simply looked to the door then back to the table they were just gathered at. “Go to the lab and I’ll meet you guys there after it settles down here. We’ll try to find some sort of clue that can maybe lead us to where Gogo has been sneaking off to, to race,” Tadashi said with a reassuring smile.

“Okay. Thanks,” Honey replied before grabbing her things and rushing to catch up with the others. 

Tadashi resumed to picking up his papers when a loud clash of dishes was heard from three tables down. 

“Oh! Mochi! Darn you!” He heard his aunt complain. 

He sighed. “This is gonna take awhile.”


End file.
